


Progressive Breakup

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes time for the fun to end, Odd finds out that it's just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progressive Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic based off of "Seeing is Believing."

"We have to break up," Odd said to her in the hallway out of nowhere.

"What?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Our band," Odd clarified. "Delmas says it's over. I guess the Pop-Rock Progressives were never meant to be big stars."

"Yeah, well it was fun while it lasted," Yumi mused. "Do you want me to tell the other members?"

"Don't you care at all, Yumi? We're breaking up!" Odd shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yumi said, but Odd grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Didn't the band mean anything to you?" Odd asked.

"Sure, it was a really fun time. But it was also a lot of work, so I can understand why we'd have to quit."

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," Odd muttered.

"Yeah, maybe because I don't really want one?" Yumi said, trying not to take the argument bait. "Is this about more than just the band, Odd?" Yumi asked knowingly.

"Yeah, well, I just sort of thought that you would have liked spending so much time with me, that's all," Odd said uncomfortably.

"Sure," Yumi said, smiling as she tried not to laugh. Odd would certainly get the wrong idea if she did that. "But you know, we still spend time around each other anyway."

"Uh, yeah. You might want to spend time around Ulrich now, instead of me."

"You know," Yumi began assertively. "I'm not attached to Ulrich in any way."

"But you two are kind of-"

"Kind of not together, even though it's kind of obvious that you try to push us that way. If you like me, well, then why don't you make more effort for me and you instead of me and Ulrich?"

"Um..." Odd paused. Yumi had kind of cornered him here. It wasn't that he was afraid to ask a girl out, on the contrary, he'd probably dated more girls than any other male at Kadic. It was just that he dated such a variety of girls because he messed things up with all of them. And he really liked Yumi, and didn't want to mess things up with her.

Odd hadn't really admitted this to himself until he'd spent so much time with her on the band, planning, practicing, and writing music. They were really the ones in charge, and it was really nice being interacting so much with her. Yumi might not be the typical beauty, but she was pretty in her own way, and fun to be around. And now that it was over, Odd wasn't sure he wanted to hand Yumi back to Ulrich.

Of course, Ulrich didn't really have Yumi in the first place, Yumi herself had just said this. And Odd, well, he could really date any girl he wanted, couldn't he? Even a smart, gorgeous one like Yumi. Why shouldn't he take down the mental block that kept him from pursuing her? It could happen like how it did with the other girls, but it could also be different, because Yumi herself was very different from them.

"Uh... Well... You'd like that, right?" Odd asked Yumi.

Yumi put her hand on Odd's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I would. But for now, let's just worry about how to tell the rest of the band. Okay?"

"Right," Odd nodded, happy to be working with Yumi again. Even with this difficult news, they'd easily make a plan and follow through. And then, he'd be sure to be together with her for other things...


End file.
